Bangkok
by Chaseheck12
Summary: When Cody and Zack think its just a visit to Bangkok, it turns into much more. Cody and Zack meet someone they thouht they would never see again. May be rated T in later chapters.
1. Part 1

Bangkok

1

"Zack, I thought you always wanted to go to Bangkok," Cody said, looking up from his laptop.

"I never said that! Let's just hope there are hot babes to flirt with." Zack gave Cody a wink. Cody rolled his eyes, looking back at his laptop.

"Zack, its Thailand. Not Vegas. Plus, you're twenty-two years old."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cody gave Zack a did-you-seriously-just-ask-me-that look.

"Don't you think you can get a girl without using one of your cheesy pick-up lines?" Cody asked.

"Well, at least I can get a girl without going on a scavenger hunt to get Hannah Montana tickets in Hawaii. Kind of like you winning Bailey's heart." Cody's face gave the saddest look you could think of. He hated to hear Bailey's name, it always reminded him of how he had to end the relationship and break Bailey's heart because Cody was going to Yale and Bailey was going to Arizona State. It just wouldn't work. I mean, sure, they would see each other during Christmas and Thanksgiving, but that was it. They could barely see each other, and Cody had to break Bailey's heart. He didn't want to, be he had too. He still wasn't over her.

"Don't start with me. I had to buy your fricking passport for you, Mr. I Don't Have Any Money."

"Hey, I left my wallet at home." He sat up and said, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"That's your fifth time."

"Hey, you've got to admit that its fun taking a pee eight thousand feet in the air." With that he walked down the aisle to the bathroom. Cody rolled his eyes again and looked back at the laptop, frustrated that his computer screen was frozen.

* * *

"Hey, Zack?" Zack put his PSP away as Cody put his laptop away, as they were about to land. Zack looked at Cody.

"Are you mad at me for dragging you along?" Cody asked, biting his lip.

"No way, man. I know you didn't want to fly solo. I'm glad I'm coming along." Zack assured. "But you have to promise me one thing, Cody."

"What's that?"

"Next time, I get window seat." Zack grinned. Cody returned the grin. Cody returned his attention to the window. The plane began its landing. It landed with a big bump and it slowed down, soon halting to a gentle stop. Everybody got up and got their luggage and exited the plane. When Cody and Zack entered the airport they decided to get something to eat and head to get a rental car. When they were done eating they exited the airport and got on a bus that led them out of the airport and to a Mercedes rental car place. They got a car and drove to the hotel that they had booked. While driving to their destination, Zack kept looking out the window, looking out at Bangkok.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Cody asked, looking over at Zack who had a grin on his face.

"Yeah, it is. Oooh, that girl is an 8, don't you think?" Zack asked, pointing to a girl on the sidewalk. Cody rolled his eyes. Cody took a quick glance at the girl on the sidewalk.

"Zack, I'm pretty sure that girl has a boyfriend."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one thing, that guy is holding her hand."

"Eh, it could be her dad."

"Well, that would be awkward because they're kissing." Zack looked back at the girl to find her kissing the guy fiercely.

"Oh. Awkward." Cody started bursting out laughing as Zack said that. He started to tear up.

"Okay, okay, I'm done." He wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. "Good luck getting that girl."

"Good luck getting that girl," Zack mimicked Cody in a girlish voice. Cody rolled his eyes and just drove off.

They reached the hotel at 10:00 in the morning and entered the lobby. "Oh." Cody said. "My." Zack said. "God." Cody replied, looking around. The lobby was everything you could imagine. The Tipton Bangkok's lobby had a fountain that towered to the ceiling of the lobby. There were 80 inch TV's, a huge store for grocery's, and you could see the elevators going up and down like on the S.S. Tipton. They were going up and down through clear white tubes. They went up to the front desk and a familiar face was reading a book.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the person asked, looking up from his book.

"Mr. Moseby!" Zack exclaimed, shocked at their sudden meeting.

"Yes, how do you know my name? Ah, my nametag, duh," said Mr. Moseby, pointing at his nametag on his shirt. Cody laughed.

"You don't recognize us, do you, Mr. Moseby?" Cody asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"No I don't. Who are yo-" Mr. Moseby suddenly gasped and then grinned widely. "Boys, what are you doing here?!" Mr. Moseby exclaimed from the behind the desk. He walked to the front of the desk and hugged them both.

"A better question would be, what are you doing here?" Zack asked, laughing.

"Ah, well, London's father said I could now work at any hotel of his so I chose this one!"

"Cool! Why did he let you do that?" Cody asked.

"Well, I caught a _hooligan _trying to drop an anchor on a propeller, which reminds me, Zack, that you've inspired people."

"Cool! I'm always happy to learn that people enjoy my work." Zack grinned. Mr. Moseby rolled his eyes and said, "I don't remember you booking. Eh, it was probably another person on the phone with you."

"Yeah, I didn't recognize the voice on the phone, so it probably wasn't you." Mr. Moseby nodded and said, "I will get someone to carry your luggage to your room." He rang the bell and the bellhop grabbed a cart and put their luggage on the cart. "You will be staying in Room 123." Mr. Moseby gave Cody the room key and the extra one. Zack started laughing. "What's so funny?" Mr. Moseby asked when the bellhop went to put the luggage in their room.

"Ha ha. Room 123." Mr. Moseby and Cody rolled his eyes.

"So, Mr. Moseby, I see that you've grown," Cody said, grinning.

"Yeah, he probably grew an inch since we last saw him," Zack said, smiling. Mr. Moseby gave Zack the evil look that wiped that grin off Zack's face.

"For your information, Zack, I have grown 5 inches, thank you very much." Zack raised an eyebrow.

"That's it? I'm just kidding, is that a record for four years?" Mr. Moseby gave another evil look.

"Nice to see you too, Zack. Enjoy your stay," he said to Cody and Zack.

"Thanks," Cody said, grabbing the room keys and heading to the elevator with Zack.


	2. Part 2

Bangkok

2

_Bailey was bawling her eyes out in her dorm room. I've lost Cody to a stupid long-distance relationship, Bailey thought. A guy walked by her door and heard a girl sobbing. He opened the door to find Bailey crying. He walked up to her. "What's wrong, Bailey?" Bailey looked up to find Bradley staring at her. _

"_Nothing, nothing." She wiped her tears away from her eyes but it only got replaced by more tears. _

"_Come on, Bailey, I know something's up. What's wrong?" Bailey once again wiped her tears from her eyes and stopped crying. _

"_C-Cody… broke…" That was all she could handle. She burst into tears once again. _

"_He broke up with you?" Bradley asked. Bailey nodded. _

"_I'm sorry about that Bailey. If he doesn't know what an awesome girl you are, then he's not good enough for you." Bailey rolled her eyes. Cody was _too _good for her. Bradley was trying to sweet talk her. Cody had been her first true love and it was ended unexpectedly. _

"_Bradley, that's sweet, but I was just dumped, so I don't think I'll be doing any dating anytime soon." _

"_Who said anything about dating?" Bradley asked, grinning. Bailey slowly turned her head to Bradley's face and returned the grin. Bradley is a sweet guy, Bailey thought. Bailey didn't think about her action, she just smashed her lips to Bradley's. Bradley, shocked at Bailey's sudden action, didn't know what to do but just decided to return the kiss. He put his hands to her waist and kissed her, never knowing how much he actually loved her until now. _

* * *

Cody awakened with a jolt upwards and looked around. He sighed as he realized he was in his hotel room. Zack was already up, in the shower. Cody just sat there, shocked at what he had just dreamed. _It's just a dream, Cody. It's not reality. You need to move on. Be a man. _Cody couldn't hold it, he started crying, just like Bailey in his dreams. Meanwhile, in the shower, Zack heard a slight crying. Zack rolled his eyes. _He's probably just watching a chick-flick on his iPod, _Zack thought. He turned off the shower and got out, drying himself. He got on his clothes and walked out, buttoning up his shirt. Zack was shocked to see that Cody was apparently not watching anything on his iPod.

"What's your problem?" the older twin asked. Cody looked up from his hands and gave him a stupid look.

"I… dreamed about… Bailey… kissing…" Cody went back to his crying, his head in his hands.

"Bailey kissing you? Isn't that a good thing?" Cody once again looked up and gave him another stupid look.

"No… Bailey… kissing another… guy…" Cody this time held back his tears as much as he could. Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Cody, chill. It's just a dream." He walked up to Cody and sat down next to him. "You need to move on, Cody. I don't think Bailey will ever come back. As hard as that sounds, you know it's true." Zack gave him a pat on the back.

"I don't think I can ever move on. I've loved Bailey since the day I met her, and even if she won't return, it's going to stay that way." Cody felt confident, but inside he felt like he was being thrown into a pit of fire, mostly because he knew that she would never come back after the way he broke her heart. The younger twin got up from his bed and went into the bathroom, shutting the door and taking off his clothes to get ready for a shower. Cody would give anything for Bailey to come back. _Anything. _

* * *

_Flashback, 3 years ago_

_It was just another day at ASU. To be more specific, it was insanely easy. Bailey entered her dorm and was about to call Cody to see how his day was when her phone rang and it was Cody. Bailey answered it. "Hi, sweetie. How was your day?" _

"_Uh, good. Yours?" _

"_Easy. I bet yours was too." Cody nodded but then remembered that he was on the phone and gave a "yes." _

"_Bailey, I need to tell you something." _

"_What is it, Cody?" _

"_This just isn't going to work." Bailey was shocked at what he just said and questioned if he actually said it. _

"_What do you mean, honey?" _

"_I mean, as hard as this is for me, I think we should break up." Bailey felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest. _

"_W-Why?" Cody sighed. _

"_Because, I don't mean to break your heart, but we barely even see each other and I miss you too much and I don't think this long-distance relationship is going to work." Bailey was speechless. "You'll always have a place in my heart, Bailey. I'll never forget you." Bailey still couldn't believe it. Cody was breaking up with _her_, on the cell phone? _

"_Cody… I… I…" _

"_Goodbye Bailey. I'll always love you." Bailey just shook her head. If he loved her, then why was he breaking up with her. _

"_I'll always… love you too. Goodbye." Bailey heard the dial tone and immediately started bursting into tears. Bailey was so shocked that the first boy she ever truly loved had broken up with her. At that moment, the door opened and there stood Bradley…_

_End Flashback_

Cody walked into the elevator with Zack at his side. Zack was still brushing his teeth when he entered the elevator. "Must I ask why you're brushing your teeth in the elevator?" Cody asked.

"No," Zack replied while spitting into an empty water bottle that he had in his left hand. Zack put the toothbrush in the bottle and closed the bottle with the cap. He put the bottle in his front pocket and pressed the lobby button. The doors opened and the two twins walked out and into the lobby. Cody and Zack walked outside to the pool. Zack grinned as he saw girls in bikinis jumping off the diving board. "It's official," Zack said. "I love Thailand." Zack walked to the girls in their chairs who were tanning. Cody sighed and walked to the side of the pool and jumped in. Cody loved to swim. It was the only sport that he was good at. He swam to one side of the pool and to the other. Once he did a couple more laps he swam to the side of the pool, his head still in the water. He grabbed the side and got out.

"Here you go, sir." A girl walked up to Cody and gave him a towel.

"Thank yo-" Cody dropped the towel. "Bailey!" 


	3. Part 3

Bangkok

3

Bailey looked up at Cody and was shocked to see the boy who she had fallen in love with 4 years ago. "Cody… is that you? What are you doing here?" She gave him a great big hug that Cody loved to get from her. Cody closed his eyes, still in Bailey's embrace. When Bailey let go of Cody she started walking to some people who needed towels. "So, how did you get here?" Bailey asked while giving the guest's towels to them.

"Just a vacation. How did you get here?" Bailey looked to Cody and sighed.

"I, uh… moved here. With my… husband…"

"Oh." Cody tried to hide his disappointment. "What's his name?"

"Bradley." Cody almost fainted with shock.

"I'm sorry, what?" Cody asked, not believing at what he just heard.

"Bradley." At that moment a guy walked up to Bailey and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you almost done, sweetie?" the man asked. He looked to Cody. "Who's this?"

"Oh, just a person I went to high school with." _Cody is more than just a person I went to high school with. More like my first love. _

"Oh, what's his name?" Bradley asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is it Cody who you loved in high school?" Bailey gasped. _How did Bradley know about Cody? I never told_ _Bradley about him. _"Bailey, you talk in your sleep and keep saying that you are on a date with Cody and giggle and say that you love Cody's jokes." Bailey blushed. Cody laughed nervously.

"Hello, I'm Cody," he said, shaking Bradley's hand. Cody felt like kicking Bradley in the groin right now for no reason. Well, for one reason, and I think we all know what that reason is.

"Bradley," the man said, smiling. Meanwhile, Zack was hitting on a girl when she gave him his number and Zack walked away. As Zack was walking away, he looked to his left and saw… Bailey. Zack didn't even watch where he was going, he ran his face into one of the silver poles that held up the lifeguard seat. Zack asked for a cold wet rag and the lifeguard got one for Zack. Zack walked to Bailey and saw a man holding her hand. He saw Cody on a seat, looking at them from behind, obviously ticked off. As Zack reached Bailey, he tapped her on the shoulder and Bailey turned around, taking her hand away from the man's. She had towels in her hand. _Ha ha. Reminds me of how I stole Cody's cash card and he had to work as a towel boy at the ship. Ah, memories. Whoa, Bailey's hot. _It was true, she was more gorgeous than ever before. Zack smiled.

"Remember me?" Bailey shook her head. Zack's grin changed to a frown. "Seriously?" Bailey nodded her head. "Here's a clue. Me and Cody look a lot alike, right?" Bailey looked at Cody, then at Zack. Cody had gotten up from his seat and was standing next to Zack. Bailey suddenly smiled from ear to ear.

"Zack?!" She gave him a warm embrace and released seconds later.

"Glad you remember you." Zack laughed. He jerked his head to the man and asked, "Who's this?"

"Bradley. He's my husband," Bailey said with no enthusiasm. Zack felt so sorry for Cody as Zack looked at the disappointed twin, his face emotionless.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Zack Martin," he said, using as much niceness in his voice as he could. Bradley introduced himself. Zack wasn't disappointed because Bailey got married, he was disappointed that Cody still loved Bailey and she was married. Zack turned his head to Cody and asked, "Cody, this rag needs more water, could you get it wetter?" Cody obliged and went to get it soaked again. Cody returned and started to press it slowly against Zack's face again.

"Bailey, sweetie, I have to go home to get some work done. See you at home." He gave her a peck on the lips and left. Cody got so mad that he pressed the rag really hard against Zack's face.

"Ow, ow, not so hard!!!" Zack screamed, frustrated.

"Sorry, sorry." He let go and this time slowly pressed it against Zack's face. Bailey returned to her work, knowing why Cody had pressed down on Zack's face so hard. Bailey grinned. _He still loves me._

* * *

Bailey was driving her car to her house. As reached her house she cut the ignition, getting out and heading for the door, opened it, walked to the kitchen, and put her keys down. She opened the fridge and got out a carton of milk and poured herself a glass. Bradley walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Cody seemed nice. So did Zack." Bailey nodded and took his hands away from her waist. Bradley frowned. "What's wrong, honey?" Bailey looked at Bradley and sighed.

"Nothing… Nothing…"

"Bailey, don't tell me 'nothing'. I know when something's wrong." _No, you don't. Cody knows when something's wrong. _

"I'm fine!" She said, screaming at Bradley, although she was not fine. Bradley jumped at Bailey's loud reply.

"I don't believe you." Bailey was now ticked off. She just stomped off to her room, slamming the door and lying on her bed, crying. _I want you back Cody. I want you back bad._


	4. Part 4

Chapter 4

No, Rachel!

Zack had gone to their hotel room, rag still pressed to his face. Cody just sat on a chair by the side of the pool, looking down. He'd been doing it for hours when he sighed and walked to the lobby. He walked up to Mr. Moseby. "Hey, Mr. Moseby?" Mr. Moseby looked up from his computer.

"Hello, Cody. Is there something you would like?" Cody sighed again.

"Yeah, I…" He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"You met Bailey, didn't you?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me she worked here?"

"Well, I was so shocked to see you that I forgot." Mr. Moseby turned back to his computer. "So, is that all what you want?"

"No, she's… kinda…"

"Married, I know. You miss her?" Cody nodded. "Well, I'm sorry about that but I don't think we can do anything about that, can we?"

"No, I guess not." Cody suddenly spread a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, dear," Mr. Moseby said. Cody winked and left, an evil laugh escaping from his lips.

* * *

Cody opened the door quickly, sprinting in. "Zack, I have a pl-" Cody looked at Zack to find him looking at Cody's iPod, ear buds on.

"No, Rachel, don't accept the ring! He's going to kill yo-" He looked up from Cody's iPod and quickly pulled the ear buds off. "Oh, hey Cody, what's going on?"

Cody raised an eyebrow.

"I have a plan, Zack! A plan!"

"What exactly is this plan?"

"Well, I think I've figured out how to break up Bailey and Bradley!" Zack whistled.

"Dang, you're becoming more and more like me every day! Anyway, what is this plan and do I get a part in it?"

"If you want to."

"Okay then. So what's the plan?"

"Well, first we need to figure out where they live."

"That's easy. Call her."

"Oh, good thinking!"

"Dude, London could have figured that out." Cody pulled out his cell and held down speed dial #3. After six rings she picked up and Cody heard her beautiful voice again.

"Hello. Cody?"

"Yeah, it's me. I was… uh… wondering… if maybe, uh… we- me and Zack- could, uh… come over later."

"Sure, that sounds great! I mean, sure, why not? I live at 5345 West Crawford Street. Zack can come too. Bradley is at work, so…"

"Okay… bye."

"Bye." Cody heard the dial tone. Cody screamed out, "YES!!!" He looked at Zack who gave him the weirdest look. "Did that sound too desperate?" Zack nodded slowly. "Alright then." Cody walked to the bathroom and shut the door. "Zack, could I borrow some of your cologne?!" Cody shouted from inside the bathroom.

"Cody, feel free to, but just because you're going to Bailey's house does not mean she'll kiss you all over when she smells you!"

"Ha! Anything can happen!"

"Yeah, besides you shooting a three-point shot in Basketball!"

"Whatever!" Cody grabbed the cologne and sprayed himself all over. "Zack, could I borrow some deodorant?"

"Good God, no!" Cody laughed.

"Just kidding!" Cody opened the bathroom door and walked to Zack. "Huh? Huh?" Cody asked, pointing to his body.

"What?"

"Notice anything different about me?" Zack smelled Cody.

"Well, uh… you smell good…"

"Notice anything else?" Zack looked from head to toe.

"No."

"You idiot, look at my hair!" Zack took a look at Cody's hair and laughed.

"Oh, wow… Gel." Cody nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Once Bailey sees how hot I look, I'll be too irresistible." Cody smiled.

"Whatever, just don't call her 'my little hay bail' or anything. I'm coming to help with an evil plan, remember."

"Yeah, right. Ready?" Cody grabbed her jacket.

"Yeah, sure." Zack grabbed his own jacket. When they reached the parking lot they fumbled their selves into the car and Cody started the car. At about half-way there Cody stopped at a red light and let go of the steering wheel, putting it in park. "Why'd you put it in park?"

"Because this light takes forever."

"Oh, now I remember this li-" At that moment Cody's bumper got rammed with a front of a car behind him. So much speed. So much impact. The airbags went off, hitting Zack and Cody hard. Their car had so much impact on their bumper that the car rammed into the next one, then that car rammed into the next, etc. It continued on for about forty feet and stopped. Everybody's air bags went off. Everybody was screaming. There were only two people, and I think we know who those two people were, that were unconscious.


	5. Part 5

Bangkok

5

There was the smash. Then everything went black. The last thing Cody and Zack heard before they went into a _very _deep sleep were two things: Screaming and a person yelling, "Help me, I'll die! Please, help me!"

* * *

"Is he awake?"

"I don't know, slap him." A hand hit Cody's cheek, making him bolt upright. Cody looked around and found Bailey and Bradley at his side. Bailey sighed with relief as he opened his eyes. Bradley was sitting in his chair, looking at the ceiling.

"Cody!" She pulled him into a tight embrace, making him whimper.

"Ow, ow, Bailey, you're kinda crushing me."

"Oh, sorry." She let go, her face red. Bradley was still staring at the ceiling, not seeing the scene Cody and Bailey just shared. He suddenly looked down, frowning.

"You alright, honey?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, yeah." He suddenly stood from his chair and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"What's his problem?" Cody asked, sitting up straight, but yelled out in pain.

"Cody, honey, sit back down. You're badly injured."

"What?" Cody asked in amazement.

"I said you're badly injured."

"No, no. Before that." Bailey looked at him confusingly, but her eyes suddenly widened when she realized what she had just exclaimed.

"I-I-I… n-need to use the bathroom." She practically sprinted out the room, also slamming the door behind her. Cody smiled to himself, giving himself a "yes" in excitement. But suddenly another thought came to him. _Zack_.

* * *

Carey's phone rang, making her sprint from the kitchen into the living room, grabbing the phone and seeing it was Cody. She hit the ANSWER button and put the phone to her ear. "Cody, how's my baby boy?"

"Uh, Ms., or is it Mrs.?"

"Who is this?"

"Ma'm, this is the Bangkok Police Department Sheriff, and I believe your Cody's mother?"

"Yes," she said slowly.

"Well, your two sons… They were… in an accident." Carey felt herself stiffen, dropping the phone, allowing it to fall to the floor, the sheriff repeating, "Ma'm? Ma'm?"

* * *

Zack felt himself being rolled along the floor, his eyes slowly opening. He looked around. He was on a gurney, being rolled to the surgery room. The surgeons pulled the doors open, not knowing Zack was now fully awake. Zack groaned, making one of the surgeons to glance at Zack. "He's awake!" the surgeon said. The other surgeons looked at Zack. "Put him to sleep again!" the same surgeon said. One of the other surgeons pulled out some pills.

"Zack, I need you to take these." Not letting Zack reply, he stuffed two in his mouth, washed it down with some liquid that tasted horrifying, and Zack's world went black again.

* * *

A doctor opened the door. Cody looked at him. The doctor gave him a smile. "Hello, Cody, I'm Dr. Newcomer, and today I want you to answer any of the questions I give you."

"Okay. Wait, how long ago was the accident?"

"Five days ago," the doctor said simply. _Five days? Man, did I sleep long_.

"Okay. Proceed." Dr. Newcomer nodded.

"Okay, first off I want you to tell me how old you are."

"How… how old I am? Uh…" Surprisingly it took him about thirty seconds to find out. But finally he said, "Twenty-two." Dr. Newcomer raised a brow.

"Good. Next, I want you to tell me what your last name is."

"My last name? Obviously, Mar… Mar…" What began with Mar? March? March! "March!" he suddenly blurted out. Dr. Newcomer sighed.

"Oh, dear. This is worse than I thought." He shook his head. "Okay, tell me what your mother's name is."

"Carey," Cody immediately said.

"Good. Now tell me what your brother's name is."

"Zack," he said immediately again.

"Now tell me what cell phone plan you have." _What cell phone plan I have? Are you kidding me_?

"Obviously Ver… Ver.." What began with Ver? Vermont? "Vermont," he said, proud of himself.

"Cody, you… have amnesia."

"What? If… if I have amnesia…"

"This is very rare indeed. Your brain has amnesia, but not like any kind I've ever seen.Traumatic amnesia. Traumatic amnesia is caused by brain damage from a hard blow to the head, such as in a car accident. It can lead to anything from a brief loss of consciousness to coma. Traumatic amnesia is often transient, the duration of the amnesia is related to the degree of injury and may give an indication of the prognosis for recovery of other functions." Cody looked at the doctor, eyes widened.

"I know. Valedictorian in the room." The doctor laughed.

"Same with me. But there is one more thing. Traumatic amnesia usually wears off in one day even if the amnesia is severe, PTA classified of course. But, this amnesia you have is… well, it will probably wear off in… oh, I'd say three weeks."

"Three weeks?! That's impossible!"

"I know, I know, but… your head is very injured, your brother Zack hit his head even harder, he has the same type of amnesia. But, tragically… he hit his head so hard when the air bag hit him that he may die."


	6. Part 6

Bangkok

6

Zack slowly opened his eyes. He was still in the surgery room. He stirred. _What the heck happened? _He reached a hand towards his head and felt the biggest bump he had ever felt. He gently pressed down on the mammoth bump and screamed in pain. _C'mon, Zack, remember. What the heck happened yesterday? _But then he glanced at a calendar nearby and saw April 13. He remembered that they had reached Bangkok the 7th. And he remembered the… What was it? Was it when he… No, that's not it. A car accident? No, that can't be it. _UGH!!! _He let his head rest on his pillow and then he felt it. It was a shake. Then a big shake.

He sprang out of bed and felt the whole hospital shake. Earthquake. But he could not walk and he fell down, ignoring the blistering pain in his whole body. He wanted to scream. So he did. He screamed at the top of his lungs. The floor split in two. He grabbed the edge and felt himself being pulled from the surgeon room. He hit the wall and closed his eyes. _So this is how I'm going to die. This is it. Dear Lord, please help me. Help me. _Surgeons ran in and saw what situation Zack was in, but sadly, they could not help him, for the floor was split in two.

"Zack, hang on!"

"What the crap do you think I'm doing?" They tried to look for something, anything, that would help Zack get across the room. But then he saw his twin. Cody. Cody ran in and got on the bed. "Cody, don't!" But he didn't listen. He jumped across. For Zack, it was like super-slow motion, watching Cody jump across half the room like Superman. But Cody did not make it. Zack saw the younger twin fall down the crack, screaming.

* * *

"Zack, Zack, wake up!" Zack's eyes snapped open, looking straight at the surgeon. "Well, Zack, look's like your surgery is complete." Zack groaned and started to sit up straight, but was pushed back down. "No, Zack, you may not sit up for five hours, let alone walk." Zack groaned.

He let out enough energy to say, "W-What happened?"

"Well, you were in a car accident with your brother, Cody, and it was horrible. Five people died. And those five were in the car that hit you. You and your brother are very lucky to be alive." _Oh, God. Dear God. Five? People? I must be dreaming again. Yeah, that's it. Just like the earthquake. I'm dreaming! And when I close my eyes, I'll wake up back in the hotel. _Zack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he had gone nowhere. Zack cursed, now knowing that this was real. That five people were dead. _Oh, God. Dear God. _

* * *

"How did it feel?" Bailey asked. She was asking about the car accident.

"Horrible. People were screaming. I never want to go through that again. How did you find out?"

"I was watching the news and it told the names of the victims in the accident. I prayed to God that you and Zack weren't dead. I thought I lost you guys."

"Well, here I am, so that proves-" He stopped as he saw Bailey smile and giggle. "What?"

"Nothing." She reached over and took hold of his hand. Cody thought he was going to faint. And at that point Bradley walked in. Bailey quickly snapped her hand away from Cody's grasp. Luckily he did not see.

"Hey Bails." Cody clenched his teeth. _He _was the one who called her Bails. Thank God he didn't call her my little Hay Bail. "Whatcha doing, my little Hay Bail?" he asked while sitting by her in a chair next to Cody's bed. Cody felt like punching him in the face. But there were two reasons why he didn't. One: He didn't have the energy, as he was in a car accident. And Two: Bradley was a good-sized man, so he didn't want to tick him off. But what made Cody smile was that when Bradley called her 'my little Hay Bail' she didn't giggle. However, when Cody called her that, which he hadn't in over four years ago, she would giggle. _In your face, Bradley. _

"Nothing, just talking to Cody. Cody?" She turned her head towards him.

"What?"

"Bradley wants to know if you still love me." _Well, duh. Does he think I'm an idiot? Of course I still do. I'll just play dumb._

"What? Love? Oh, Bradley, Bradley, Bradley. You've got it all wrong. Bailey, could you pass me that water, please?" Bailey did so and Cody took a long drink. After that he set it down and asked, "Bailey, could I have a Kleenex, please?" Bailey raised a brow but obliged, handing it over. He blew his nose into it and threw it into the trash can by his bedside. He fake-coughed, trying not to smile. He succeeded. "Okay, now Bradley… You think I still love Bailey. Is that right?" Bradley responded with a nod. "Okay." Cody wanted to say yes, oh, how badly he wanted to say yes. How could he not when she looked more beautiful than any other girl he'd ever seen? So he answered what he wanted to answer. "Yes." He immediately regretted it, however, when he saw the anger in Bradley's eyes. And then Cody felt it. A punch. In the face. Blood. Pouring out of his nose.

Bailey. She was screaming, "I hate you, I hate you!" She was pushing and punching at Bradley's chest, crying. The pain in his nose. He just wanted to die to get it over with. _Lord, just kill me! Just kill me, please! Just kill me! _And then the door opened, but he was unconscious before he had time to see who it was.

……………………………………………………………………………………………_**....**_

Moseby rounded the corner, heading toward the hospital. He couldn't believe what he had just heard on the news. A car accident in downtown Bangkok. And Cody and Zack were in it. Moseby prayed to God that they were alive and were being treated. It had happened just ten minutes ago. What road? Thanon Maha Chai. Even though Moseby had no idea what that stood for, he found it ten minutes later. He sprinted into the hospital and ran up to the front desk, panting. The girl at the front desk smiled and asked, "May I help you."

"Yes, Cody Martin and Zack Martin-"

"Oh, are you their father?"

"No, I'm just a friend. But-"

"I'm sorry, but Cody is asleep and Zack is in the surgery room. But you may sit in the waiting area next to Cody's room. His room is-" She glanced at the computer- "346."

"Thank you." He sprinted toward 346. He found it on the third floor and found Carey sitting ne next to 346. He took a seat and said, "Hello, Carey. It's been awhile." Carey snapped her head up and looked at Moseby.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Moseby, it's good to see you."

"You too. Is Zack alright?"

"I don't know. He's in the surgery room and… well, you can figure out the rest." Moseby saw a tear roll down Carey's cheek.

"It's alright. I bet he's going to be fine." Carey nodded and wiped the tear off her cheek. "How's Cody doing?" Moseby asked after an awkward silence.

"He's fine, just sleeping. Zack hit his head in the car accident, they told me, and his head was very bloody, it almost split open if the car behind them went any faster."

"Well, I bet he's going to be just fine. Try to think positive. For instance, Cody is alright, so if Zack dies then you won't lose both of them. Oh, oops." Carey burst into tears.

"That's not positive!" she cried into her arm.

* * *

_Four days later_

Carey looked at 346, as did Moseby. They just got back from the lunch room. _Mmmmm, hospital apple pie is the best, _Carey thought. A doctor walked to the door, smiled at them, and said, "You may go inside and say hi to your son if you like," the doctor said, smiling at Carey, and then to Moseby. "You can go in too." As they were about to walk in, they heard Bailey speak.

"Cody?"

"What?"

"Bradley wants to know if you still love me." A long silence. Who the crap was-

"Love? Oh, Bradley, Bradley, Bradley. You've got it all wrong. Bailey, could you pass me that water, please?" Carey glanced inside from the window of the door and saw Cody take a sip of water and she glanced to her right and there was Cody's love. Bailey. Moseby glanced inside from the window in the door, too, and looked at Carey, smiling. They continued to listen. Cody set it down and asked, "Bailey, could I have a Kleenex, please?" Bailey handed Cody one and he blew his nose into it. He threw it in the trash can and coughed. Carey knew what he was doing. "Okay, Bradley… You think I still love Bailey. Is that right?" Carey looked over and saw a tall, handsome man wearing a blue striped shirt and red sweatpants. He must be Bailey's husband! _Oh, poor Cody. _Bradley nodded. "Okay."

A long silence. What was he going to sa- "Yes." Carey's eyes went wide and she looked at Moseby, who also had his eyes wide. And then they heard it. A scream.

"I hate you, I hate you! Carey and Moseby glanced in and saw Bailey pushing and punching at Bradley's chest, crying. "I hate you!" Carey swung the door open and stepped in, glancing at Cody and seeing that he had a bloody nose. That man had punched him.

"Go get a doctor!" Carey commanded to Moseby. Moseby ran out. Carey stepped up to Bailey and Bradley, screaming, "How dare you hurt my boy!" Bradley then did it. He pushed Bailey down. "Oh, that's it, you idiot!" Carey had had it. Nobody messes with Cody or Cody's loved ones. She kicked him in between the thighs, where you never want to get kicked, and he yelped, collapsing on the ground. Moseby came back moments later with a doctor. The doctor looked around. Bailey was getting up, Cody was unconscious with a bloody nose, and Bradley was on the floor, cupping the external male organ in his hands, whimpering.

"What did I miss?" the doctor asked, looking around.


End file.
